ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
2007
This article contains information on e-wrestling events that happened in'2007'. Major happenings in e-wrestling * 1 January, Total Xtreme Impact is founded. * 7 January, Maximillion Pegasus Omnimedia Incorporated purchased World Championship Wrestling. * 6 January, Mr. C.C. makes his Hardcore Pro Wrestling in ring debut against Hero. * 11 January, World Wrestling All-Stars is established. * 15th January, Rob Warren makes is debut for the Blazenwing Wrestling Federation, defeating Staven King to become #1 contender for the BWF United States Championship * 25 February, Fearless Championship Wrestling returns after a little over a three year absence from the e-fedding world and prepares for it's Resurrection. * 25 February, WNWA February Free For All is held at Giant Center in Hershey, PA. * 17 March, Total Wrestling Annihilation Maltese Preacher defeats TM Legend for the TWA National Championship * March 18 - Mr. BIG returns to the ring for the first time in two years, teaming with Marz to defeat Team EV at TWF No Way BacK. * April 1 - Commander D defeats StingRay in a ladder match to become EAW World Champion and now holds two wold titles at the same time. * 29 April, John "Upahts" Cavanagh is crowned Fearless Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion * 29 April, Fearless Championship Wrestling has it's first Pay Per View in over three years, The Dearly Departed * 29 April, Skyler Striker returns from injury to defeat Jack of Blades for the WCF World Championship at WCF Payback. * 19 May, ECFW holds its biggest event to date, "Cyber Carnage VI," hosting an event with a Safeco Field record of 60,098. The show was headlined by Lonewolf's victory over "The MVP" Stephan Silverstone to win his 2nd ECFW World Heavyweight Title. * 27 May, WNWA Memorial Day Massacre is held at Braddock County Coliseum in Braddock, TX. * 10 June, Guilty Petit returns to ASW at King of the Hill as the 20th entrant in the Jungle Ring Battle Royale and wins the ASW World Championship. * July 1 - Commander D defeats Killer K in a Champion vs. Champion Match at BCW Great Canadian Bash to win his BCW World Championship * 24 July, Classic Wrestling Organization is created. * 24 July, WCF closes the doors of Version 6. * 8 August, Extreme Honor Wrestling opens. * 21 August, Commander D wins Fatal 4 Way at August Thunder to become Undisputed BCW Champion later the BCW Undusputed Champion * 23 August, 2WWF Axel Anvil defeats The Father and Aaron mcKnight to win the Internet Championship * August Tony Ray becomes new General Manager of The Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. * 13 September, Daniel Hutchinson makes his professional debut, defeating Extreme Championship Federation Co-Owner and Founder Frank Washington in a Hardcore Match on the inaugural edition of ECF Thursday Night Thunder. * 27 September, ELITE holds its premier event in England * 21 November, Kevin Hardaway defeats Joe Ragnal to retain the GWC World Championship after a Match of the Year winner at GWC Omerta. * 3 December, Lock Wrestling Federation returns after a nearly three year absence from the e-fedding world and prepares for Renewal. * 23 December, Lock Wrestling Federation has its first Pay-Per-View in nearly three years, Renewal. Arelas becomes the LWF Champion. * 30 December, Christian Championship Wrestling held the 2 Annual CCW Draft Lottery. Notable 2007 births * King Carter Notable 2007 deaths * Cory Chevelle * Thunderlips * The Master, friend of Daniel Joseph See also * - Information on editing and adding information to year articles. Category:2007